


Warmth

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: No permission, but Tony took the risk and looked up into Bruce‘s still warm eyes, something like amazement in them. The other man laughed lightly. Whatever he saw in Tony, he obviously liked it. Tony didn’t need to understand it.





	Warmth

„You still sure?“

Nervously, Tony looked up to Bruce. No, he wasn‘t sure. He could feel their eyes on him. Sure, the club was discreet, their members would never say anything, but it was still something else coming here as a sub. 

„Tony? We can go, it won‘t be a problem.“, Bruce whispered, only warmth in his eyes. Tony took in a deep breath. Sure, they could go. But he would never try again, he knew that. It wasn‘t even that he was naked like some of the other subs. Sure, most people have never seen him in a tank top and jeans, but still, he was clothed. Carefully, he shook his head and felt Bruce sitting down on the couch.

„I still need your words.“

The tone changed slightly, a bit more demanding, but still warm. Tony opened his eyes and even though he had to look down on Bruce, he knew that everyone saw who was in charge.

„I‘d… At least I want to try, Bruce.“

No titles. They both didn‘t like them. One of the reasons Tony considered it when Bruce had asked if he wanted to try something different. Bruce never made him felt… less. Bruce nodded, his face changing a bit. Not much, just enough that Tony could see that he tried to get into the correct head space.

„Good enough. Then bring me something to drink.“, Bruce said, already pulling out his tablet, attention seemingly somewhere else. Tony nodded, went to the bar and brought Bruce a coke. The bartender raised his eyebrow when Tony didn‘t make any eye contact but left it uncommented. Thank god for discreet staff.

When he came back to Bruce, the other man barely acknowledged his presence when he put the glass down on the table. For a few seconds, Tony just stood there before sliding down on his knees, head slightly down. A hand gripped his hair and pulled his head back.

„Did I say you were allowed to kneel, Tony?“, Bruce asked, voice like steel. Tony hissed when Bruce gripped harder but didn‘t answer. He neither had gotten the permission to talk. The edge of Bruce‘s mouth moved slightly, almost to a sneer.

„Well, at least you can remember _some_ rules. I‘m surprised. Well, while you‘re down there you can suck my cock. Make it good when you don‘t want everyone to see how red your ass can be.“

Tony moaned and tried to reach for Bruce‘s fly just to get yanked back again. A tear escaped him and he felt himself harden. Bruce raised an eyebrow, the steel from his voice not reaching his eyes. Still warm.

„Please, Bruce, may… can I… your cock, please?“, Tony tried and closed his eyes, shame burning in his chest. Bruce barked out a laugh and shook his head. The shame became bigger when Tony felt himself harden.

„Again. And this time without the stuttering. When you’re begging at home you’re not stuttering like a virgin, either. And open your eyes when I don‘t want them closed, Tony. You don’t want to disobey, do you?“

Tony‘s eyes shot open. He could still feel the looks but they didn‘t matter as much anymore. That was good. Only how Bruce looked at him mattered.

„May I suck… suck your cock, please, Bruce?“, he tried again, proud of himself that he only stumbled a bit over the words. Bruce gave him a smile before patting his cheek slightly.

„I‘ll make it good, I promise.“, he added without knowing why. A proud look appeared on Bruce‘s face, gone as soon as it was there. But it had been there!

„Aw, such a desperate boy. Well, you can try.“

As soon as Bruce let go of his hair Tony surged forward, opening Bruce‘s fly and swallowing his cock down as fast as possible, not caring how desperate he must look. Bruce liked to be deep throated the whole time, and if that would get him in his good books? Then Tony would definitely do it or die trying.

A snicker behind him let him freeze up, just for a short second, before trying to get up again. Maybe he had done something wrong, or got spit on Bruce somewhere? Otherwise, people wouldn‘t be laughing at him, right? Bruce just pressed him down again, until his nose hit Bruce‘s pubic hair.

„Something funny?“, Bruce asked, voice dangerous cold, but it couldn‘t have been directed to him. Bruce always talked to Tony directly.

„Thought so.“, Bruce said after a few seconds and then added quietly; „Nothing funny with such a desperate slut, hard just from sucking someone‘s cock.“, Bruce murmured and petted his hair. At the same time, Tony‘s attention wandered to his own, until then ignored, cock, just to find that Bruce had been right – he was still hard. He knew if he continued to suck Bruce, Bruce would be happy with that. But that wasn’t what they were here for. Carefully, Tony whimpered and tried halfheartedly to reach for his own fly. A kick to the inside of his leg was the answer and he was pulled up from Bruce‘s cock. He whined, a few tears escaping his eyes. God, his head felt like it would burn.

„Did I say you were allowed to touch yourself?“, Bruce asked. Eyes still warm. Tony shook his head and moaned when Bruce just slapped Tony‘s face with his cock. without letting go of his hair. _So good._

„Thought so. But of course, I should‘ve thought that a slut like you would be desperate for it just from sucking cock.“, Bruce continued and gave his face another slap with his cock. Tears of shame were running down Tony‘s face. And then Bruce began to slowly jerk off, the other hand still in Tony‘s hair, holding him in place. After a few strokes, Tony began to whine again and closed his eyes, just to hastily open them again when he felt Bruce‘s hand connect lightly with his cheek.

„Watch, slut. You‘re not allowed to look away. And leave your mouth closed. The only time you‘re allowed to close your eyes is when I come on your face, understood?“

„Bruce, please, let me...“, Tony started and got interrupted by another slap, this time harder.

„Were you given permission to talk?“

Tony shook and swallowed, trying to keep himself from further begging, just watching the movements of Bruce‘s hand speeding up. 

“Thought so. If you would be a good slut you would be allowed to continue to suck me. But you were to desperate to be good, right?”

Tony tried to nod, felt his own cock leaking precum. He really wanted to lean forward and suck Bruce, but the other man was still holding his hair. And then there was a moan above him and on instinct, he closed his eyes, felt something warm and sticky hitting his face. Then it stopped and he opened his eyes again, just in time to see Bruce putting away his cock again.

„I‘m surprised that you obviously _can_ follow orders when you want to.“, Bruce murmured appraisingly and then suddenly Bruce‘s shoe connected with Tony‘s jeans. A garbled scream came out of his throat. He went silent as soon as possible. Bruce hadn‘t allowed any sound.

„And still hard, even though I obviously marked you as property… you must be really desperate, slut. Are you?“

No permission, but Tony took the risk and looked up into Bruce‘s still warm eyes, something like amazement in them. The other man laughed lightly. Whatever he saw in Tony, he obviously liked it. Tony didn’t need to understand it.

„Thought so. You‘re allowed to rub yourself off on my leg. Just like the slut you are. Leave your cock in, I don‘t need you to make a mess out of me.“

Tony nodded, trying to blink away the fresh tears and started hesitantly to move against Bruce‘s shoe when he got yanked up again, almost sitting on Bruce's leg. _Oh, like that_ , he thought before he began to move again, ignoring the shame that now spread in his whole body, ignoring that everyone saw him rutting someone‘s leg like a dog. When he got near he started to whimper, still looking up, face as far away from Bruce’s jeans as he could manage. Bruce didn‘t want any mess on himself.

„Getting near? You may nod or shake your head.“

Tony nodded before Bruce was even finished and moaned when Bruce pressed his leg even harder against Tony‘s cock.

„Such a good, desperate boy. I should make a video of it, to show you how obedient you can be when you want to be. Just for you and me to see.“, Bruce murmured, the grip in his hair transferring to light petting.

„Such a good boy.“, Bruce murmured when Tony felt his hips stutter and then felt himself spurting in his own boxers, making a mess out of himself, just like Bruce wanted. A small whimper escaped him when Bruce pressed Tony‘s forehead against his leg, staining his own trousers with the cum that slowly dried on Tony’s face.

„Such a good boy. Just my good, desperate boy.“, Bruce whispered, still petting his hair, steel out of his voice. Only warmth and calmness.

Tony closed his eyes. Just a few seconds, just enough to ride out the nice wave of humiliation and pleasure. Bruce would take care of him while he came down.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Marvelbingo 2019](https://marvelbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
